RESEARCH AND RELATED Other Project Information 7. Project Summary/Abstract The North Dakota Department of Health (NDDoH) is applying to implement a statewide Component A: Core Surveillance Pregnancy Risk Assessment Monitoring System (PRAMS) program in order to collect maternal and early infancy data critical to maternal and child Health programmatic planning, currently not available in North Dakota. The specific aims of this research include: 1) to utilize the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) model protocol to effectively collect, analyze and disseminate timely and highly-scientific quality data on maternal risk factors, behaviors and attitudes relating to pregnancy and early infancy that will result in translational efforts that reduce adverse maternal and infant outcomes; and 2) to foster partnerships and culturally competent data collection, analyses, and dissemination practices within ND communities, including American Indian communities, in an effort to adequately monitor modifiable risk factors and minimize disparities. Using the standardized protocol from CDC, the ND PRAMS Program will implement the data collection, analyses and dissemination aspects of PRAMS research. ND PRAMS will oversample the ND American Indian maternal population. Analyses and dissemination of data will be conducted on a regular basis through fact sheets, data reports, etc. The ND PRAMS program will also work to modify the PRAMS protocol, as necessary, to ensure adequate data collection of emerging needs such as population changes, epidemics, environmental issues, etc. The ND PRAMS Program led by the Program Director/Principal Investigator, along with its advisory group/Steering Committee, will ensure adherence to the CDC standard protocol; develop culturally competent educational materials and a stipend plan to encourage mothers? participation; and develop a data dissemination and translation plan. The PRAMS Steering Committee will also include a tribal subcommittee that will provide leadership for PRAMS data collection, analysis and dissemination efforts for tribal communities. Data collected through PRAMS will complement other local and national data sources and allow for comparison with other states on maternal characteristics and subsequent early infancy outcomes.